Fight Like Hell
Fight Like Hell (地獄のように戦う, Jigoku no yō ni tatakau) is a Transformation Quirk used by Akuma Kuchiki and his father, Jigoku Unmei. Extremely powerful, yet catastrophic, Fight Like Hell is one of the more terrifying quirks... if sufficient rage can be drawn out from the depths of the user's hatred. Description Fight Like Hell uses Akuma and Jigoku's negative emotions to activate. When up and running, a Demonic Skull Mask encases the user's face, as well as causing an ominous, furious aura to follow the user around, like a shroud. This aura can be used to further protect or form energy-based weaponry. The Quirk's extreme positives aren't without consequences, as first the user must find a way to make themselves angry or psyche themselves up (Usually via killing) in some way, shape or form. Usage Akuma's Use Akuma uses Fight Like Hell as a sort of Trump Card, as he has trained himself to learn not to rely on it to much. While it's not the proper use of the quirk, it prevents him from going overboard with his quirk, as overuse of such a disastrous ability can really take a toll on one's body. Due to rapid adrenaline coursing through Akuma's body, the quirk allows him to quickly rush an opponent with heightened speed and strength (Though not Superhuman Level) and pull out with just as much efficiency. It also causes him to react faster, as if he was fighting for his life. Akuma rarely uses the aura, as he has clumsy control over it, but if needed the most common constructs created from the angry shroud are shields and armor, mostly to keep Akuma safe while he, and I cannot stress this enough, FIGHTS LIKE HELL! Jigoku's Use Akuma's Dad, Jigoku, uses the quirk as a way to empower himself via irritation. Due to experience with the quirk, Jigoku can opt to use his less severe negative emotions to power the quirk. Sure, it may take a while to actually provide enough negative emotion to power it up, but this method allows Jigoku to operate at super-human levels for longer periods of time. Weakness Over-usage of the quirk will keep Akuma in a hot-tempered state, which can be an issue if he starts acting like he's super-powered when he's just at peak human condition, if not slightly. Unlike his Father, Jigoku Kuchiki, Akuma doesn't use it as an enhancer or a weapon, forcing him to rely on other tactics in order to fight effectively without using his quirk. The easiest way to psyche up or induce rage is to murder, which is a double edged sword. On one hand, the quirk activates and you become a living bulldozer, but on the other you become more of a target and may even be the subject of a manhunt. Super Moves Akuma's Super Moves * Nowhere to Run '''(どこにも行かない, Dokoni mo ikanai): Akuma runs right for his chosen target, before slamming a powerful uppercut into their chest. This move is usually used as an opener for combos. * '''Curb Slam: '''Akuma jumps on top of his opponent, before using their center of mass against them and tipping them over. After doing so, he curb stomps them a few times before head butting them. * '''Rip and Tear!: After an intense flare in the shroud's size, Akuma forms two large claws and tears into the opponent's body, Wreaking all possible havoc upon the poor soul on the other end of this move. The rage from the quirk causes the blows to start hitting harder, to the point where it leaves visible scars. The moves continues until the opponent counters it, sustains the onslaught, or the quirk burns out. Jigoku's Super moves TBA Trivia * Akuma and Jigoku's aura differs. While Jigoku's aura is more hellish and dark, due to the quirk seemingly hungering for rage, Akuma's aura seems to have a similar hue to fire.